User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 305: Wake Me Up
Main Plot: Julia (Julia gets off the school bus and waddles up her front steps, hearing a chime from her phone) Julia: Ugh, voicemail. (She reaches her door and sees “condemned” tape on it) Julia: Oh my god… (The voicemail starts playing) Mrs. Abbott: Honey, it’s mom. I hope you get this before you get home. The city has taken away the house. Under the rug, you’ll find a key with a number on it. Go to the storage units on Carlisle Blvd and go to that unit to get all your stuff. Hon…I left town. I’ve been taking money from your father’s work and they found out about it. I just need to get away for a while and find a way to get the money. Hon, I want you to go to Jamie’s or Caylee’s and ask if you can stay there for a while. I’m not telling you where I am because I don’t want you telling anyone else. I’ll be back before your baby’s born, I promise. Sweetie. Just call if you need anything….I love you. (Julia stands in shock and gets the key from under the rug) Julia: I’m homeless…I’m pregnant…and homeless… (Julia takes a deep breath and starts to walk down the street with confidence) Intro Sub Plot: Wendy (Wendy is doodling flowers on her history assignment) Mr. Tucker: Alright, it’s time for the first project of the year! Each pair will get an Egyptian god and they must present how they impacted ancient Egyptian culture. (Mr. Tucker goes around partnering people up) Wendy: Hopefully we get partnered together! Candace: Yeah, you always get us an A! Wendy: Yeah… Mr. Tucker: Candace, you’ll be with Adrianna. Adrianna: How great. You’ll be damned if you think I’m doing this whole thing myself. (Wendy looks up and sees a cute guy staring at her and she smiles back) Mr. Tucker: Wendy, you’ll be with Zak over here. (Zak gets up and walks over to Wendy) Zak: Hey, my name’s Zak. Wendy: I’m Wendy and this is my best friend Candace. (Candace stares at him for a minute) Candace: Ever heard of plucking your eyebrows? (She rolls her eyes and goes back to talking with Adrianna) Zak: Why don’t I give you my number. That way, we can figure out a date to get together and work on this project. (He hands her his number and she blushes) Wendy: Yeah…uh…that sounds great. (Wendy tries to hide her redness and Zak walks off, smiling at her as the bell rings) Candace: What was that? Wendy: Oh, nothing. (Wendy smiles and gets her purse as Candace gives her a weird glare) Main Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Troy are leaving the school and headed for the buses) Olivia: Our six month is in 3 days, boo! Troy: You won’t believe the date I’ve planned for us. Olivia: I’m just happy it’s on a day that I’m at my dad’s. (Scott walks up to them) Scott: Bonjour, love birds. We still on for tomorrow morning, Liv? Olivia: Sure are. You want to come and hang with me and Scott tomorrow morning before school? Troy: Uh, I’ll pass on this one. Listen, I’ll just talk to you later, okay boo? (Troy kisses her and runs off) Olivia: What was that about? (They watch Troy get on his bus and start talking with Brendan) Scott: He’s friends with Brendan Collinger? Olivia: Isn’t he the jackass who beat you up last year? Scott: Yeah, he’s also a part of that gang. Hopefully Troy doesn’t have anything to do with that. (Scott walks off and Olivia watches Troy and Brendan talk with a worried face) Main Plot: Julia (Julia knocks on a door) Mrs. Stellar: Hey Julia, wow, your baby looks so big! Julia: He really is. Mrs. Stellar: So it’s a boy! Julia: Yeah! Uh…can I talk to Jamie for a minute? (Jamie walks up behind Kate and she leaves) Jamie: What’s up? Julia: I need to ask you like a humungo favor. Jamie: Oh god… Julia: My mom ditched and we lost our house. I’m basically homeless…can I- Jamie: Stay here? Of course! (Jamie hugs her) Jamie: Your mom just left? Julia: I’m sure she’s working things out with the bank, or escaping the law or something. Jamie: What? Julia: Long story. (Kate walks back up) Mrs. Stellar: Everything okay? Jamie: Julia’s homeless, can she stay here for a bit? Mrs. Stellar: Homeless?! Where’s your mother? Julia: She split. Got a voicemail today. Mrs. Stellar: Who leaves their 7 month pregnant daughter along and homeless? Julia: She told me to come here. Mrs. Stellar: Of course you can stay here! Let me go tell my husband. (Kate runs off and Moon walks up to them) Moon: Wait, you’re living with us now?! Julia: Yeah! Haven’t you always wanted to live with me? Moon: No, can’t say I have. (Moon rolls her eyes and goes back to her room) Jamie: You’ll be okay, don’t worry. Julia: It’s not me I’m worried about… (Julia looks down at her stomach) Jamie: Have you figured out what you’re doing with it yet? You’re running out of time. Julia: When they told me it was gonna be a boy…it just made everything more real, you know? Ever since…I’ve really wanted to keep it. But I can’t if I’m living here. Jamie: Let’s not worry about that this second, let’s just get you settled in, okay? (Jamie closes the door and they walk in) Sub Plot: Wendy (Wendy and Candace are mixing their coffees in The Hub) Wendy: What do you think of that guy I got partnered with in history today? Candace: Zak Ule? He’s such a freak. Wendy: How so? Candace: He hangs out with the freaks. Therefore, he’s a freak. Wendy: He seems so sweet. We always stare at each other in that class and when he gave me his number today, my heart skipped a beat. (Zak walks in and goes to the register) Wendy: Oh my gosh, there he is! Candace: OMG stop freaking out, you don’t even know him. Who is this guy? He could be a serial killer. Wendy: He’s not a serial killer! (Candace looks at Zak) Candace: He looks like one anyway… Wendy: He’s cute! (Zak takes his coffee and leaves, winking at Wendy as he does) Wendy: Did he just- Candace: Oh god. Get over it, he’s a creep. (Candace starts to go, but Wendy lags behind and stares at his number) Main Plot: Julia (Jamie and Julia are both up in their room) Jamie: Why is Liam coming over here again? Julia: I don’t know, he said he needed to talk! (There’s a knock at the window and Liam is outside, so Jamie opens it) Jamie: What do you want, Liam? It’s like 1 am. Liam: I need to speak privately with Julia. Jamie: For christ’s sake. (Jamie leaves and Julia and Liam sit down on the bed) Liam: I want to help raise the baby. Julia: What?! Liam: I heard that you’re keeping it and I know we were never really dating, but I don’t know…I was around it a lot when it was growing in your stomach, maybe it’ll remember me. Julia: What the fuck are you talking about? Liam: Just let me help- Julia: Liam, I think it’s really sweet you want to, I really do. But if I do this…I want to do it myself. Take responsibility for something for once and not let someone else do it for me. Liam: I’d just be helping though. Julia: Now that I’m fucking homeless, I don’t even know if I’m keeping it. I just can’t deal with this right now, okay Liam? Liam: Yeah…I get it. (Julia stands up) Julia: Go out the front door, meathead. (Liam goes out to the door and sees Jamie, patting her on the back) Liam: Living with your pregnant best friend? That’s a disaster waiting to happen. (He leaves and Jamie rolls her eyes) Jamie: What was that about? Julia: Honestly, I have no idea… (Julia bites her nail and shakes her head) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is with Scott the next morning and sees Troy with Brendan again) Olivia: Why do they keep hanging out? Scott: Don’t think the worst, maybe they’ve been friends for a while and you just didn’t know about it. Olivia: He’s never brought him up once in six months. How shitty would it be to find out that your boyfriend is a drug dealer 2 days away from your six month anniversary? Scott: Pretty shitty. Olivia: I’m just gonna listen in on what they’re saying. Scott: Ugh, just don’t get caught! Olivia: Not planning on it. (Olivia hides behind a bush and listens to them and Danielle passes by) Danielle: What are you doing? Olivia: SH! (Olivia yanks Danielle down and hides her) Olivia: Listening to what they’re talking about. I’m afraid Troy might be in a gang. Danielle: Damn, girl. Olivia: Can you hear anything? (They both listen closer) Troy: It’s not like I can ask her not to be friends with him just because he’s gay. Brendan: What if he like spreads it to her? Troy: I hate that kid so much, keep your gay stuff to yourself. God. (Danielle’s jaw drops) Danielle: Are they shit talking Scott? Olivia: They better not be! (They see Troy point to Scott) Danielle: Hell no, no one talks about Scott like that. (Danielle gets out of the bush and walks over to them and Olivia follows) Danielle: Are you two talking about Scott? Brendan: What does it matter to you? Danielle: Because that guy’s a great kid. Who gives a shit if he’s gay. You two need to stop being so ignorant. Being gay isn’t a disease, you can’t spread it…unlike your stupidity. (Danielle walks off and Brendan does as well) Troy: What was that about? Olivia: What’s your problem with Scott? Troy: I just don’t want to hang out with him. Olivia: What do you mean you don’t want to hang out with him? Troy: I just don’t like being around those people. Olivia: I have a homophobic boyfriend! Troy: I’m not homophobic, I just don’t get why someone would choose to be that way. Olivia: You seriously think it’s a choice? Troy: Duh? Olivia: Scott’s gotten beat up for being gay, he has to hide from his family, do you think he’d CHOOSE for all that to happen? Troy: Maybe it’s for attention. Olivia: Don’t talk to me. (Olivia walks off and Troy facepalms) Sub Plot: Wendy (Wendy is sitting in the library and sees Zak coming) Zak: Hey partner, ready to start on this project? Wendy: Yeah, I already have our goddess pulled up on my laptop. Zak: Isis, right? Wendy: Yeah, apparently she’s the goddess of magic. Zak: Ooh, interesting. Maybe for the presentation, we can do some magic or some shit. Wendy: Yeah, that sounds really cool! Know any magic tricks? Zak: Actually, my grandpa was huge on card tricks and stuff. Got a quarter? (Wendy goes to her purse and shows him a quarter. He wipes his hand over it and it’s gone) Wendy: Whoa, I didn’t even feel you take it. Zak: I didn’t, you still have it. See? (He takes her other hand and opens it, revealing the quarter) Wendy: Wow…that’s really cool. Zak: I know, right? (He laughs and she looks up at him, leaning in for a kiss) Zak: Whoa, um… Wendy: Oh my gosh. I didn’t just-I thought. Zak: Wendy- Wendy: No, I’ll see you in class. I’ll work on the project, don’t worry about it! (Wendy grabs her stuff and runs out of the library in tears) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is in The Hub and sees her mom walk in) Julia: What the hell?! I’m missing first period right now. Ms. Abbott: I know. I have news, though! Julia: More news, great. Ms. Abbott: I found us a really cheap motel we can stay at until we get more money. It’s in Alabama though. (Julia looks shocked) Julia: Mom! I’m not raising my baby IN A MOTEL! (Everyone looks around) Ms. Abbott: Since when are you keeping it?! Julia: Since I realized it’s been there for me when other people haven’t! Ms. Abbott: It has to be there for you, it’s IN you! Julia: Could you imagine giving me up when you were pregnant? Ms. Abbott: No, but I was 23. You’re 17. Julia: And 18 in a few months. I’m not giving my son up. And I’m not living in a motel! Ms. Abbott: Listen…I may have taken some money from your father’s business and they’re after me. I just need to get away. But I’m not leaving you. I promise we’ll get an apartment before you go into labor. Julia: Mom, I’m not leaving. Ms. Abbott: You’re 17 and you still have to do what I say. Please don’t ditch me, Julia. (Julia looks speechless) Julia: I don’t even know what to think right now. Ms. Abbott: You can’t stay with Jamie forever. Once you’re 18 you can do what you want, but for now…we have to go. Julia: Oh my god…yeah. I’ll go with you. Ms. Abbott: I’m leaving tonight at 8. I’ll pick you up from Jamie’s. Good it’s a Friday so we can transfer you to a new school by Monday. Love you, sweetie! (Ms. Abbott kisses her and leaves as Julia tears up) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is pulling Keith through the halls) Keith: What am I even doing? Olivia: My ignorant ass of a boyfriend needs to be educated in the matters of gay and needs some shit explained to him. Keith: Why couldn’t you just ask Scott? Olivia: Because you’re way more comfortable with your sexuality than he is. Keith: True, (They walk up to Troy and he looks confused) Troy: Hello? Olivia: This is Keith. He’s gay. Troy: Oh my god. Olivia: Keith, would you be straight if you could? Keith: Probably. Olivia: Is it easy being gay? Keith: Well for me it is, cuz I mean just look at me. But for other gay people, not at all. Olivia: So why would anyone CHOOSE to be gay? Troy: Can’t you just let me have my opinion and you can have yours? Olivia: Because LGBT rights mean everything to me! I have a lot of gay friends so it’s a huge part of my life, aka a huge part of me. Troy: If I don’t want to be friends with this faggot, I don’t have to just because you want me to be. Olivia: What did you call him? Keith: Yeah, Olivia. Your boyfriend officially sucks. (Keith walks off and shoulder checks Troy) Olivia: What is wrong with you? (Olivia glares at him and walks off, Troy looks upset) Sub Plot: Wendy (Adrianna and Candace walk into the bathroom and see Wendy crying) Adrianna: Are you okay? Candace: Is it that boy? Wendy: Yes! I tried to kiss him and he backed away. I looked like a total idiot! Candace: You tried to kiss him! You don’t even know him! Jesus, you don’t know a thing about the dating world. Adrianna: Give her a break? Have you ever had a boyfriend before, Wendy? (Candace gives her an evil glare and Wendy pauses) Wendy: No…no I haven’t. Adrianna: Well give her a break, Candace. Of course she’s not going to know what to do. Cheer up, get to know him a little better, and see where it goes. You can’t rush these things. Wendy: Thanks, Ade. (Adrianna pulls out her mirror) Adrianna: Here, fix your makeup hon. Candace: I cannot believe you almost kissed that freak. (Adrianna gives her a mean look) Wendy: He’s just so sweet and charming. Candace: Try creepy and weird. Adrianna: Stop it, Candace! Wendy: I’m just gonna go to class. (Wendy rushes out and bumps into Zak) Wendy: Oh um, sorry. Zak: Wendy have you been crying? Wendy: I um… Zak: I’m sorry about what happened in the library…it’s not like I didn’t want to kiss you, I just want to get to know you better. Wendy: Really? Zak: Yeah. Maybe I could take you on a date? Wendy: Wow, um…that would be great. Zak: What about 8 tonight at The Hub? Smoothies on me. Wendy: Yeah, uh, that sounds perfect. Zak: Now stop the tears, you’re too pretty to cry. (He wipes her cheek and smiles before leaving) Adrianna: Told you. Candace: I’m gonna vomit. Wendy: I have a date! (Wendy starts freaking out and Adrianna laughs while Candace rolls her eyes) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is stuffing everything in her locker into her bag and Jamie, Liam, and Caylee walk up to her) Caylee: What’s going on? Liam: Yeah, why’d you call us out of class? Julia: Because I’m leaving the state…like now. Liam: Wha-what? Julia: My mom is in big trouble and needs to get away and I need to be there for her. Caylee: Where are you going? Julia: I can’t say. I don’t even know specifics. Jamie: Oh my god, Jules. (Jamie hugs her and they both start crying) Caylee: This can’t be it. Are you coming back? Julia: Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe getting away will be a good idea. So much has happened here, maybe a new start isn’t such a bad idea. Liam: You can’t just leave us… Jamie: Guys, let Julia do what’s good for Julia right now. Yeah, it fucking sucks that she’s leaving, but we have phones and Skype. It’s not goodbye forever. Caylee: She’s right. But I better still be the aunt of the little guy in your stomach. Julia: You know you are. I have to go like now, but I couldn’t go without saying goodbye. (Liam looks heartbroken) Julia: I love you all so fucking much! I’ll visit soon! (She hugs them all one more time and blows them a kiss as she waddles down the hall) Liam: She’s…gone, just like that. (Jamie wipes her tears and leans her head on Liam’s shoulder) Jamie: We’ll get through it. (The three all hug each other and then Liam runs off) Caylee: What’s he doing? Jamie: I have no fucking idea… Sub Plot: Wendy (Wendy is going through her closet and stressing out) Candace: I can’t believe you’re freaking out right now. Wendy: I’ve never even been on a date! What do I wear? Candace: It’s Zak Ule. You could wear overalls and he’d be pleased. (Wendy shows her a dress) Wendy: Too flashy? Candace: Where are you going? Church? Wendy: Ugh! Candace: You know it’s I think it’s really sweet how you’re giving this guy a chance even though you’ll be the laughing stalk of the school because of it. Wendy: What? Candace: I just mean that nobody likes Zak so if you’re his girlfriend, no one will like you. Wendy: Really? Candace: But I mean if you’re willing to look past that for him, that is so sweet! Wendy: Do you think I should go on the date? Candace: Well what do you want to do? Wendy: I really like him, Cand. And he’s the first guy to ever pay attention to me. Candace: Well you asked for my opinion and I think you should wait for a guy who’s actually a keeper. I wouldn’t want you to destroy your popularity all because of a boy, you know? Wendy: Yeah… Candace: Well you have a tough decision to make so I’ll leave you alone. Text me, bitch! (Candace blows her a kiss and walks out, grinning evilly as she leaves) Wendy: Wow… Third Plot: Olivia (Troy runs up to Olivia on her way to class) Troy: Olivia, I need to talk to you, please. Olivia: I’m so pissed at you right now! Troy: I know, just let me explain- Olivia: You called my friend a faggot?! Troy: I’m sorry, I just- Olivia: How dare you! I thought- Troy: I’m bisexual! (Olivia stops talking and stares at him) Troy: Yeah…I really didn’t want to be. Olivia: Babe, why didn’t you just tell me? Troy: I don’t want to lose you because of it. Olivia: Why the hell would I leave you just because you’re bisexual? That doesn’t even make sense. I still love you the same. I actually love you a little more now that I know the real you. Troy: You love me? Olivia: Yeah…I love you. (Olivia kisses him) Troy: I love you too. (They kiss again as the bell rings) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is walking out of Jamie’s house with all of her stuff and sees a truck park and Liam runs out of it) Julia: Liam, what are you doing here? Liam: I’m not letting you go this easy! (Liam kisses her and she pulls back) Julia: Liam, what is going on? Liam: Julia, I want to be with you. But for real this time. Julia: Where is this even coming from? I’m leaving. Liam: No, you’re not. I kicked my dad out. I’m living alone now. We can raise your baby at my place, you don’t have to leave Clearwater. Julia: But my mom- Liam: Why let her uproot your life because of her mistakes? Do you want to stay here? Julia: Yeah, but. You like me? Liam: Yes! The whole time we were fake dating, I wanted it to be real so bad. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel the same way. Julia: I…I don’t know. Liam: Please, stay here, with me. (Julia looks uncertain) Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia and Troy are walking in the hall together and see Keith) Troy: Hey, I’m going to apologize to Keith. Olivia: Good. (Troy walks over to him and Danielle walks up to Olivia) Danielle: Still with your asshole boyfriend? Olivia: Turns out he’s not an asshole, just misunderstood. Danielle: What about the whole homophobia thing? Olivia: Let’s just say he was a little afraid to be himself. Danielle: Ah, makes sense. You really love him, don’t you? Olivia: My life is so fucked up. He’s my rock. Danielle: Then don’t ever let him go. Olivia: I don’t plan on it… (Olivia watches him and smiles) Sub Plot: Wendy (Wendy is laying on her bed with makeup all down her face as she cries) Wendy: Hey, Zak. It’s Wendy. I’m really sorry but…I don’t think it’s a good idea if we dated. I’m really sorry…I just have a lot going on right now. Uh…sorry. (She hangs up and starts sobbing into her pillow) Main Plot: Julia (Julia is on the phone leaving a message) Julia: Hey, I’m really sorry. You know I wanted to be with you and all…but I just can’t. I know you’ll do just fine without me. See you soon…I hope. Bye. (She takes a deep breath and turns to see Liam) Julia: So this is the place, huh? Liam: Yeah, you can stay here as long as you want. Rent free. Julia: Are you sure you’re ready to go all in? Liam: More ready then you even know. (He kisses her and she laughs, kissing back) Julia: Who knew this faux romance would turn into an actual one. Who knew that I’d be raising a baby in my senior year. Liam: We got a long road ahead of us. Julia: Then we better get started right away. (They start to move all her boxes into his house) 'NEXT WEEK' Moon: I can’t believe she’s actually showing her face in this school again. THE Danielle: Do you really think you can trust her? Jamie: How long do I have to pretend to be okay? BITCHES Scott: I didn’t know you were back in town. Sadie: And with a new boyfriend! (Scott watches as Sadie and Tim start to kiss) ARE Julia: What happened last night?! Jamie: You tell me! BACK (Sophie takes off her sunglasses and looks around the hall) Sophie: Look who’s back, bitches! (Alicia facepalms) Alicia: God help us all. NEW EPISODE THIS SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts